


Some Rest and Recovery

by KHart



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But not really at all, F/F, Fluff, Multi, it's like a pin prick, maybe slight angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: Sasha is injured. Charlotte hates seeing her girlfriend so upset.Really just domesticated Charsha because no one can convince me that they’re not soft around one another.





	Some Rest and Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: flairfatale

“Six weeks?! They have me out _six weeks_ for recovery on my _knee_?! What kind of bullshit is that?”

“Sasha, honey, calm down.”

“ _Six weeks_ , Charlotte!” Sasha says again, throwing her hands up. “What about Wrestlemania? And my _championship opportunity_?” She sighs harshly, her voice quietening a little bit. “I was about to be pushed again, and—and they took it back because of this _bum ass_ knee.”

She points spitefully at said body part, which is currently wrapped and sat innocently on top of a pillow, thanks to the care of none other than Charlotte Flair herself, who was a little ways down the hallway, searching through their storage closet.

“Baby, I know,” she calls back. “But nothing is more important than your health, and your knee has been hurting you for years. You needed the surgery.” A second passes. “Ah-ha! I found it!”

She stands and makes her way back towards the living room of their shared apartment, as Sasha grumbles.

“ _You_ needed the surgery,” Sasha mutters lowly, crossing her arms as a frown—a pout—pulls her lips down.

Charlotte huffs in amusement as she finally walks over to where the other woman is immobilized on the couch.

“That didn’t even make sense,” she says, shaking her head fondly. She leans over and wraps the heating pad she’d retrieved around Sasha’s injury. “And you know it.”

“I don’t know _anything_ except that this is _bullshit_.” Sasha clenches her jaw and absolutely _hates_ how a cruel couple of tears well up to burn her eyes. “I mean— _yes_ , I know I needed the surgery, and, _yes_ , I know that I’m going to be grateful for it in the future, but right now it just… it _sucks_.”

Her voice wavers a little bit. It wavers too noticeably, she knows, because she sees how quickly Charlotte's face changes in the next second.

"It just feels like I can never catch a break..."

Charlotte frowns at her gently.

"I know, love," comes her whispered reply. "I know, and I'm sorry. You know that if I could switch places with you, I would. In less than _two seconds_ , I would. I promise."

Sasha finally looks over to meet the green eyes watching her, the green eyes earnestly showing her how much the words are meant.

Her heart swells a little, as it so often does around Charlotte. She reaches out to touch lightly at Charlotte's cheek and then brush her thumb across the curve of the woman's cheekbone.

"I know you would, Char," she smiles, tilting her head affectionately. "And even though I'd never let you do that, I love you just for the sentiment."

Charlotte smiles then too, leaning closer, humming quietly.

"I love you too," she says softly, pressing her lips to Sasha's own. "Now, let's stop being sad and finally spend some quality time together. I feel like we haven't been able to sit still in months."

Sasha chuckles.

"That's because it really  _has_ been months since we were both at home for a time period longer than two days."

"Right," Charlotte agrees, reaching out for the remote to the T.V. "Well, then, what show do you want to catch up on first?"

"Whatever you want, babe. You know that I'll probably fall asleep as soon as you pick something."

"Yeah, and then I'll be stuck in the same position for hours because I don't want to wake you up."

"Hey, that's your fault, queenie. I keep telling you that you're allowed to move me, but you won't do it."

"Well, maybe, that's because I think you need your beauty sleep."

Sasha narrows her eyes.

"You think that just because one of my knees is out, that I'm not afraid to fight, Flair? Be smarter than that. Don't test me."

Charlotte laughs fully and with enough of her teeth showing to break Sasha's glare before it can even really settle.

She raises her hands to concede.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, sweetheart. You're right. You know that I think you're the most beautiful woman on the planet."

Sasha rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, just pick a damn show and come back over here."

Charlotte chuckles again.

"As you wish, boss lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Once again, my tumblr is Kimnihart, if you have anything you ever wanna talk about on there.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
